In such a shaving device, which is known from WO2008/152601, the treatment device comprises a razor cartridge with shaver elements. Between the treatment device and the reservoir, an adapter neck is located which is provided with a pump. The pump is actuated by a pivotal movement of the adapter neck to pump a fluid like shaving soap, shaving cream or shaving gel etc. from the reservoir through the fluid channel to the outlet opening in the razor cartridge.
The use of fluid applied during shaving by the shaving device improves the shaving performance. However, a disadvantage of the known shaving device is that a pump is needed to control the transport of fluid from the reservoir to the outlet opening.